


I'll Be Your Crutch

by vanitypride



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Liu HaiKuan/Zhu Zanjin, Established Relationship, Fluff, LHK comes in like a wrecking ball to see and take care of his boyfriend, M/M, Plus LHK takes off his shirt, ZZJ injured his leg, ZhuLiuHai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: "Why use the crutch when you have me to carry you? Why put unnecessary weight on your leg while I'm here?"
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	I'll Be Your Crutch

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm like two months late in posting this, but better late than never, right?
> 
> This little ZLH fic is based on reported sightings of LHK going to ZZJ's hotel after ZZJ got injured during filming. The injury happened around October 4th, according to this tweet: https://twitter.com/zanjinthings/status/1312757229972406274?s=19 
> 
> I had been meaning to write another ZLH fic after the ZLH event, and the above inspired me to write this oneshot. Though that's tentative, because I may write a follow-up chapter to this oneshot, but we'll see. Haha
> 
> Also, I totally made up ZZJ's leg condition. I went with a calf strain, but for all we know it could have been an ankle sprain so just bear that in mind when reading. Based on real events, but not the actual thing that happened.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I hope to catch you all again soon in another ZLH fic posting! ^_^

The crutch felt so out of place. It was not a good look on his boyfriend, even when he claimed that he was fine, that the injury was minor.

To Liu Haikuan it was anything but. A storm of emotions raged inside him, spilling forth into a harsher greeting than he'd usually give his beloved Xiao Zhu.

"How did this happen? How could they be so incompetent?"

Not wanting to cause a commotion for neighboring hotel guests, Zhu Zanjin reached for his boyfriend's hand. Slender fingers curled around the strong wrist, tugging so Liu Haikuan would get the message and come inside already.

Relief flooded through Zanjin as his boyfriend finally stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"I told you it's fine," Zhu Zanjin explained, feeling akin to a broken record. "Besides, it was my fault. I wasn't mindful of where I was stepping."

"Even so, a whole crew was around you. Someone could have alerted you or pulled you out of harm's way," Liu Haikuan stubbornly insisted.

While it angered him to see his boyfriend like this, it hurt Haikuan more than anything. He felt helpless with every struggled step his Xiao Zhu took. If it hadn't been for him rushing over like a madman, then his poor injured boyfriend wouldn't have had to come to the door. The sudden realization filled him with guilt as he wrapped an arm around his Xiao Zhu's waist, guiding him back to the couch he'd surely been resting on moments before.

Zhu Zanjin appreciated the gallant gesture, leaning against his beloved and wrapping his own arm around him. It made him feel really special to have a boyfriend who was protective of him. Even if the man lashed out at others, Liu Haikuan was doing it out of love and concern for him.

The pair eventually reached the sofa, and Haikuan gently guided his love onto one side of the cushions. He took a seat himself, making himself comfortable before hoisting his Xiao Zhu's legs and resting them across his lap.

Brown eyes widened in startlement. "Haikuan-gege, what are you doing?"

"I want to examine your leg. Besides, you should keep it elevated."

Dark brows furrowed in confusion. "Oh? Are you my doctor now?"

"Something like that," Haikuan replied with a nod, eyes solely focused on his boyfriend's injured leg.

"The medic on set already looked me over," Zanjin informed, retracting from this facade they were playing. "He said it's a Grade 2 Calf Strain but slightly milder."

Haikuan nodded at the information. "Did he give you anything for it? Have you put ice on this yet?"

Zanjin shook his head. "Not yet, but I did earlier on set."

"What about medication?" Haikuan insisted.

"Just normal painkillers should suffice."

Liu Haikuan carefully moved away, placing a pillow underneath his boyfriend's legs. Getting to his feet, he looked down at his love and said, "I'll be right back."

Grabbing up the ice bucket, he headed for the door. As he opened it, he turned the security latch outward so it would keep the door ajar for when he came back. There was no way in hell he was going to let his boyfriend get up and get the door for him again.

As soon as he filled the bucket, Haikuan made his way right back to his Xiao Zhu's room. He inversed the latch, allowing the door to shut behind him with a clank. His long, determined strides brought him to Zanjin's side within seconds. "Do you have zip lock bags by chance?"

Zhu Zanjin nodded. "There should be some on the desk." For added measure, he gestured to the desk by the window.

Haikuan returned the nod, setting the bucket down on the coffee table. He then directed himself toward the corner of the room where the desk was situated. As he reached it, he spotted the box containing precisely what he needed. Slot already opened, Haikuan's dexterous fingers slipped in with ease, retrieving a quart-size bag.

Once he made his way back to the coffee table, he dug into the bucket and pulled out a decent handful of ice cubes. He deposited them into the bag and sealed it shut before he sat back down by his boyfriend. Carefully propping the slim legs on his lap again, pillow and all, Haikuan proceeded to rest the makeshift ice pack on the side of the injured leg.

Zhu Zanjin tensed at the contact, the ice seeming to bite at his leg rather than help it.

At the first sign of his boyfriend's discomfort, Liu Haikuan instantly pulled the bag away. "Too cold? I'm sorry, love. Here."

Setting the bag down on his other side, the man reached for the collar of his button-up shirt, undoing the buttons in smooth, swift motions. Chest and abs now fully exposed, Haikuan slid the soft material off his muscular arms before wrapping it around the ice bag.

He brought the bag back up to his Xiao Zhu's leg, gently pressing it against the soft skin, only applying the necessary amount of pressure. "Better?"

"Mn," the injured man nodded in reply. "Thank you."

Try as he might, Zhu Zanjin could not draw his eyes away from his boyfriend's well-sculpted body. Those stunning pectorals, those delectably teasing abdominals, just how could his Haikuan-gege do this to him. Taking off his shirt like it was nothing, like it wouldn't have some kind of effect on him. Oh how wrong his boyfriend was.

_ Xiao Zhu… _

His name was being called from a distance, almost as if he were submerged under water.

Xiao Zhu…

He heard again, this time a bit clearer.

"Xiao Zhu."

His eyes darted up, locking onto the smug look currently plastered across his boyfriend's face.

"I see you're distracted. Were you enjoying the view?" Haikuan razzed, reaching out a hand to cup his beloved's cheek.

Zhu Zanjin pouted in response, turning his face a little so his boyfriend wouldn't have the satisfaction of touching him.

"Aww, Xiao Zhu, don't be like that," Haikuan pouted in return, hand slowly slipping back to his side.

The injured man gave him a side glance, arms crossed over his chest. "It's what you get for making fun of me. And being a tease."

Suddenly, a kiss was placed against his temple, prompting Zanjin to snap his gaze back to Haikuan. "What was that for?" He inquired with crinkled brows.

Liu Haikuan chuckled at the precious reaction. "What, can't I kiss my adorable boyfriend?"

The man dared to lean in again, this time pressing his lips to the bridge of Zanjin's nose.

The action made Zhu Zanjin go cross-eyed for a moment before he readjusted his vision. "Haikuan-ge, stop it," he whined, brows furrowing anew.

Another chuckle escaped the taller man as he stroked his boyfriend's cheek. "I suppose you're right. Our main priority is your well-being. Do you feel comfortable here? Shall we move to the bed?"

Zanjin nodded. "Perhaps that would be better."

"Very well," the man concurred, returning the nod.

Before his Xiao Zhu could even shift his good leg, Haikuan's forearm was already supporting the backs of his knees. His other arm rested behind his boyfriend's back before he ultimately got to his feet. He hoisted his precious ZanZan with ease, as if the injured man weighed as light as a feather, which he most certainly did.

"Haikuan-ge!" Zhu Zanjin exclaimed, perching his arms atop broad shoulders.

"What, did you really think I was going to let you walk?" Without hesitation, Haikuan pressed his lips against the top of Zanjin's head.

"It's not that far of a walk," the injured man persisted. "And I have a crutch."

"Why use the crutch when you have me to carry you? Why put unnecessary weight on your leg while I'm here?"

Zhu Zanjin supposed his boyfriend made a fair point. Time was of the essence, especially in his profession. The team knew full well that Zanjin shouldn't put too much pressure on his leg, so they tried their best to adjust the film schedules and locations. However, there was only so much they could do, and it fell on Zhu Zanjin to tend to his injury and recuperate as soon as possible.

Luckily, his beloved Haikuan happened to be close by. Even if he was on the other side of the country, Zanjin was certain the man would drop everything on the spot to come be with him. He truly was blessed to have such a selfless boyfriend. A smile graced his face as he nuzzled his cheek against his Haikuan-gege's shoulder.

In turn, Liu Haikuan kissed his Xiao Zhu's forehead. "You've suddenly become amorous," he observed with a quirk of his brow.

"I'm just really happy and lucky to call you mine," Zanjin replied as he gazed up at his love.

It was then he noticed their different surroundings. They had entered the bedroom now, Haikuan still holding him as he stood beside the bed. Time seemed to stand still in that moment as the pair lost themselves in each other's eyes.

It honestly felt like forever since he'd last seen his Haikuan-gege. He'd sorely missed those piercing umber eyes settled beneath those thick, well-kempt brows. He'd missed the elegant curve of that nose whose bridge directed him to those enticing, rosy lips. Those very lips that instantly became the center of Zhu Zanjin's focus. 

Chestnut eyes watched as that mouth drew closer and closer until at last they closed themselves off. His lips tingled as Haikuan's brushed against them. Breaths merged for a brief moment, and then suddenly, lips were melding together in a slow yet passionate kiss.

Zanjin hummed against his boyfriend's mouth, savoring the feel of its petal-like softness against his own. It felt so good to finally unite with his boyfriend like this. In fact, this was probably the longest they'd gone without kissing each other when in private. His poor Haikuan-gege had been so angry, so concerned, that they hadn't had a chance to greet each other properly.

But that was all in the past, the couple now thriving in the present. As Liu Haikuan gently stroked a finger against the bare skin of his boyfriend's knee, Zhu Zanjin clinged closer to him, arms wrapping a smidge tighter around the taller man's neck. The pair relished in their heated kiss a little while longer until they eventually had to pull back for air.

The sounds of soft panting soon filled the room, eyes opening up to gaze upon each other once again. As per usual, it was Zanjin who broke into a smile first.

"That was lovely," he said, giggling as his boyfriend rubbed their noses together.

"I would give anything to see you smile," Haikuan replied before going in for a second kiss. This time he kept it chaste and sweet. He didn't want his Xiao Zhu getting too uncomfortable in his arms. After all, his injured leg needed to be propped up, not dangling toward the floor.

Wasting no time, he gingerly laid his Xiao Zhu down on the bed. He made sure to be extra gentle with his boyfriend's legs, guiding them until they lay straight and relaxed atop the mattress. Haikuan then walked over to the other side of the bed. As he sat down, he grabbed one of the pillows from his side and propped it underneath his Xiao Zhu's legs. Like before he was careful with his movements, anything to keep his love comfortable.

"Is this better?" He asked, referring to their transition from the living area to the bedroom.

Zanjin nodded. "It could be better though."

"Tell me whatever it is you need," Haikuan obliged, eager to be at his boyfriend's beck and call.

"You're so far away."

Haikuan couldn't help chuckling at the small pout currently formed on his Xiao Zhu's lips. "But I'm right here, baby."

"I want you closer."

Liu Haikuan scooted closer, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's temple. "How's this?"

"I want you to cuddle me."

"Of course," the taller man complied, instantly wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist as he pressed his chest up against him.

"Kiss me again," Zanjin demanded, not quite satisfied with their new arrangement yet.

Wordlessly, Haikuan leaned in, sweetly laying claim to his boyfriend's precious mouth. The corners of his lips curled upward as his Xiao Zhu hummed in approval. What started out as utmost concern for his boyfriend's well-being soon turned into moments of bliss that Haikuan longed to keep sharing for the rest of the day with his beloved Xiao Zhu.


End file.
